


Family

by Sephinova



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maybe or Maybe Not a Merfolk AU, Non-Explicit Mentions of Child Labor and Birth, One Non-Explicit Mention of Sex, Somwhat Incestuous Pairing, mentions of mpreg, merbabies, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephinova/pseuds/Sephinova
Summary: His dreams of a family were so distant from reality, yet, reality turned out to be far more perfect than what he could have ever imagined.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add more descriptions of the ocean, but I’m so bad at describing things that this fanfic ended up being more about Sephiroth’s feelings. This fanfic could be considered a merfolk au or maybe Sephiroth and Jenova decided to live in the ocean and used their shapeshifting abilities to turn into merpeople, it’s up to you to decide. I would never have thought I’d ever write fanfiction that has mentions of mpreg, hahaha! But who knows? With Jenova’s alien abilities mpreg could be possible. Jenova is supposed to be a cecaelia but I'm calling her a mermaid in this fanfic. This fanfic was inspired by AzaleasDolls Disney-inspired mermaid/merman makers, seahorses, and my friend YdrittE. I really want to name the merbabies but I’m really bad at names, does anyone have any suggestions? Preferably names that sound unusual yet pretty.
> 
> You can also read this on Tumblr: https://sephinova.tumblr.com/post/172965059371/family

Sephiroth rested on the seagrass bed entirely exhausted, two hours had passed since he gave birth to his and Jenova's twin children. He held his newborn son against his chest and listened to Jenova gently singing a lullaby to their offspring as she cradled their daughter in her arms. Sephiroth loved it when Mother sang, her voice was comforting and soothing, it filled him with serenity.

These waters were warm even at night all year round. The family lived near a few tiny tropical islands, the merfolk lovers had traveled the ocean far and wide in search for a suitable place to bear and raise their young. The sea creatures here posed little to no threat and the coral reefs would make a great playground for when their children get older.

Sephiroth's long silver hair softly tickled his skin as it gently floated around him and their son, he slowly opened his green eyes to the rippling water that distorted the moon above. The merman's gaze fell on Jenova when her lullaby ceased, he was brimming with delight seeing the tender expression on his soulmate's face as she lovingly caressed their sleeping daughter's head in the gentle glow of the moonlight.

Jenova met Sephiroth's gaze. ''You did well giving birth to our children, I am very proud of you.'' The mermaid praised as she affectionately placed two of her tentacles on her lover's tail fins. ''I knew that childbirth is painful, but I didn't expect it to be THAT painful...'' Sephiroth tiredly spoke. ''I know it was difficult for you, but be proud of yourself for what you have accomplished.'' ''I am...'' 

Sephiroth didn't regret giving birth, but he never wanted to experience it again. He was in labor for two days, the pain was so excruciating on the second day that he had passed out a few times and feared for the well-being of their children. Throughout the labor, Jenova had supported and comforted Sephiroth speaking words of encouragement and praise to him. As the labor prolonged the merman could sense his soulmate's uneasiness, she never allowed it to show on the outside but not even she could mask her aura of fear from him. All their fears washed away when Sephiroth gave birth to healthy twins, their first cries overjoyed the merfolk lovers as they welcomed their offspring into the world.

''You won't have to go through childbirth anymore, I'll give birth from now on.'' Jenova reassured. Sephiroth sighed at Mother's words, she was already thinking about the next time!? ''I don't want you to go through that pain, Mother... I couldn't bear to see you in agony.'' Sephiroth opposed.

When the soulmates decided to attempt to conceive Sephiroth urged Jenova for him to give birth in her stead as he didn't want to put her through the pains of child labor. Initially, the mermaid was reluctant to her lover's wishes, but she knew how much it meant to him and eventually agreed. They made love several times and as soon as Jenova sensed that her eggs had been fertilized she carefully transferred them inside of Sephiroth.

Jenova crawled closer to Sephiroth and sat beside him. ''Pain is a natural part of childbirth, that's how nature is. A short while of agony doesn't compare to the many, many years of joy our children will bring us and us to them, it's all worth it in the end.'' Jenova stated. The merman couldn't disagree with his lover when she put it that way, thinking about it, temporary pain seemed like such a small price to pay in exchange for countless years of happiness.

For years Sephiroth had been lonely and longed to have a mother, father, and siblings. He wasn't always alone, long ago he did have friends but they abandoned him. When he learned that he had been lied to all his life that's when he discovered Mother, discovered he had a family. His dreams of a family were so distant from reality, yet, reality turned out to be far more perfect than what he could have ever imagined. The merman never expected to fall in love with the person whom he thought of as his mother and she with him and create two adorable bundles of joy.

The merman stretched his aching lower body and sat up. He smiled as he looked at their daughter, she slept peacefully holding her arms close to her chest with her fists clenched, her silver hair gently swaying in the water. Sephiroth next gazed downwards to their son, unlike his sister he was still awake. The merbaby gurgled staring up at his father with pink slitted eyes. Sephiroth lightly chuckled. ''Looks like someone doesn't want to go to sleep, but it's time to rest, little one.'' The new father softly stroked their newborn son's forehead, hoping it would lull him to sleep. After a minute the newborn's eyes became heavy, he let out a yawn and soon after fell to sleep. ''You're a natural.'' Jenova complimented as she rested her head on her soulmate's shoulder watching their son sleep. ''You... think so?'' Sephiroth asked with uncertainty in his voice. ''Definitely.'' The mermaid answered. 

_Am I really a natural?_ The merman wondered. He had little frame of reference on how a father should act towards his children as he never had a father growing up, though there had been one person whom he admired and looked up to as a father figure during his early childhood, but he felt that his memories of that person wasn't enough to help guide him with his new role as a father. Although he had his doubts, Sephiroth took confidence in the fact that he loved their children and would give his life to protect them. He wanted to give them the childhood he never had and for them to grow up strong and lead happy fulfilling lives.

''I know you will be a wonderful father and our children are going to adore you. I would not have wanted to have children with you if I didn't think you would make a great father.'' Jenova quietly spoke. Touched by her faith in him, the merman put his arm around his lover's waist, pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. He couldn't have asked for a more loving and supportive companion than Mother, she had brought so much light into his lonely, dark world. 

Since that fateful day of finding Jenova, Sephiroth had finally experienced true happiness. Now he had family and love, his days of loneliness, sadness and pain were long gone. Never again would he be abandoned and betrayed, Jenova and their children were forever here to stay with him.

The merfolk soulmates wished each other goodnight, holding their offspring they lied down on the seagrass bed. The calming ambiance of the ocean soothed them into a deep sleep, dreaming sweet dreams of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> .........until their merbabies wake them up crying needing to be fed or something. XD lol


End file.
